Ashley is a gardener. She plants $2$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $2$ tulips. How many tulips did Ashley plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of tulips that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of tulips} \times 2\text{ tulips per row}$ $2\text{ rows of tulips} \times 2\text{ tulips per row} = 4$ tulips